Lumbering is still often done by an individual lumberjack operating in the forest alone. After they are felled, certain types of trees are cut into pieces and stacked, while others are dragged out in one piece on skidders usually in groups of several trees. It is therefore, important, especially when working alone, that the lumberjack be able to control the direction in which the tree falls to minimize subsequent handling needed to cut, stack or remove felled trees. When "thinning" forests, an individual can fell small trees in a desired direction without appreciable mechanical help. However, if it is necessary to remove much larger trees, a lumberjack will find it virtually impossible to force a tree over without some mechanical aid. In the past, a variety of tools have been used for controlling the direction in which trees fall and for subsequent handling of the trees, i.e. breaking irons or levers for tipping a tree, wedges for preventing a saw from binding, hooks for dragging and rolling logs. These tools are used to forceably tip trees that do not lean in the desired direction and to prevent even straight standing trees from leaning back during or after cutting. It is therefore, important that an individual lumberjack be provided with a light, portable, manually operable multi-purpose tool to eliminate the need for carrying different items each for a single lumbering purpose.